Castrating the Mutt and Killing the Fleas
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: Boil & bubble with lots of trouble, keep in line a werewolf’s naughty mind, and hold back a temperament temptress with Seiya, two guardians, eight best friends and one Beryl for kicks.


Castrating the Mutt and Killing the Fleas

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I'm poor and I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters I just like writing about them.

Author's Note: O.k. people here's the thing, I'm having a very shitty time in my life and the mood to write along with most other things has gone out the window so I was listening to this old song on in my room and became inspirited so to speak. This is really just an over view of the story the next chapter will be better, promise. Anyway hope you like it, REVIEW!

Chapter 1

A Princess in her own right, in her own world, young Serenity Murrell sat in the back sit of her fathers 1966 Phantom V Rolls Royce with her Uncle, Soleil Murrell, at her side and her father's body guard and confidant Artemis Katze sat in front driving them to what was to be her new home.

Between life and death, in the shadow of human life lay the existence of all things fabled. Werewolves, vampires, mermaids, fairies, and horses with wings or horns all were true in the world where she lived, the world she herself called home.

The child of a mother with wings of an angel and a human…

Yet for all its magic and mysticism there world could not stop Life, the giver, nor Death, the taker, it was a lesson the silver haired Serenity learned young when her mother and father pasted away. Raised by her Uncle and tradition, with a life full of his love did not change the fact that times for creatures not of the human world were being disturbed.

Half breeds were growing by the day, something not to the liking of many elders, and proof of there existence was become more difficult to hide.

Hence the discomfort held between the loving father and his niece for it was proclaimed by the great leaders of the House of Werewolves Moon, House of Vampiric Night, House of Unicorns, House of Undersea and many more, that all elders must convene to discus methods of combating the growing number of half breeds, human and other, the growing number of fights among houses, and the growing number of sightings causing human awareness which ultimately brought hunters of there kind.

But, for complicated reasons, which were really quite simple, Serenity and her uncle were not on speaking terms, hence the silent drive to Schild Manner. Where Serenity was to stay for the duration of the meeting, it is the manner of her Uncles best friend Diamond Schild, a German werewolf.

Diamond had adored Serenity since the day of her birth, sixteen hundred years ago, and had always protected her against those whom despised half breeds, even though she doesn't look overly human, yet most did not object to Serenity's birth for in there world even amongst the fairies she was considered a beauty.

With skin that held the glow of the moon, innocent eyes of baby blue, her soft curves, and lush pink lips there was rarely one so fiend as to wish her harm. She was quite a distraction to even the most devoted of tasks unless that man with the task was one Endymion Schild.

With eyes and hair of shape contrast to her own and a temper, which once brought about, was only rivaled by his own, though they shared a similar fate for his parents died and his uncle cared for him, the two rarely got alone.

Hence the state of distress between the uncle and his niece, Diamond and his brother Sapphire and Sapphires wife Prismsa were to go with Soleil to the meeting and leave Serenity alone with the infamously promiscuous Endymion.

And as much as she argued her ability to take care of herself the fact that she was blind crippled her argument greatly.

The only up side to it all was that Endymion's three little brothers, whom adored Serenity would be there, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten along with Artemis's fiancé, Serenity personal guardian Luna would also be by her side as always.

'Well,' Serenity thought dimly, 'at least it will be one interesting summer.'

(((Just thought you'd want to know.)))

Soleil – Sun – French (or was it Italian, I don't remember)

Katze - Cat - in German

Schild – Shield – in German

Murrell – is simply a French last name.

(((Author's Notes)))

Yes I know more dialoged and up-date my other stories, I assure you it will be done soon. Anyway you know the drill, spit it out, is it crap or not that bad I really want to know what you thing especially if it's good because I've had a crap filled day make that week and add the year.

So anyway please REVIEW!


End file.
